


Please Hold

by bbkris10



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: BBS, Bromance, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, GOT7 - Freeform, Hold, ILY, Love, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Sweet, jingyeom - Freeform, pepigyeom, platonic, pls read pls swoon, short but good i promise, thx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbkris10/pseuds/bbkris10
Summary: a pepigyeom fluff piece





	Please Hold

Jinyoung pulled Yugyeom closer against him.

Yugyeom readjusted, resting his head on Jinyoung’s stomach. He looked up as Jinyoung warmly rubbed his arm. Yugyeom thought it was strange. He didn’t particularly crave this comforting physical position from Jinyoung, but Jinyoung often gave it to him. He didn't dislike it either, but such a specific stance was taken so often by the older that it made Yugyeom think. 

He relaxed, leaning heavily into Jinyoung. He assumed it was because he was the maknae, but he looked up at Jinyoung and saw how much the other relished their position. He wondered why. He wasn’t especially small or vulnerable-looking. He didn’t think he had the appearance of someone who needed to be cuddled or shielded. He thought about Jinyoung and the other members. Jinyoung for sure was one of the touchiest members, always wanting to be connected to somebody. Yugyeom wondered if it was because he himself wasn’t the same way. He liked skinship, but not as much; he sought it, but not as often. 

Maybe it was because Jinyoung liked being in the position of the “comforter”. He did debut as “the mom of the group” after all. Maybe…

Yugyeom caught Jinyoung’s hand where it was rubbing up and down his arm and held it. Jinyoung looked down at him, startled. Yugyeom smiled and slowly moved Jinyoung’s hand off of him and sat up. 

“Hm?” Jinyoung made an inquisitive noise in his throat, and balked a little at his maknae smiling at him so warmly.

Yugyeom giggled at Jinyoung’s expression and pulled on his arm. “Come here, hyung.”

Jinyoung was at a loss, his expression almost comical. “But? ...You were just…”

Yugyeom laughed and pulled Jinyound toward him a little more forcefully.

Jinyoung let himself be tugged into Yugyeom’s rather sudden embrace, still perplexed at the contrast. “What’s going on Yugyeom?” he questioned, a bit muffled by Yugyeom’s shirt.

“Nothing.” Yugyeom said, not terribly convincingly. He let go of Jinyong and patted his lap. “Lay down, hyung.”

“All of a sudden?” Jinyoung mumbled, confused.

“Just lay down.” Yugyeom chided, pulling a confuddled Jinyoung into his lap.

Jinyoung awkwardly wiggled around, finding a comfortable position with his head pillowed against Yuygeom’s soft thigh. He looked up at his maknae inquisitively. 

Yugyeom smiled down at him and started to stroke his hair.

Jinyoung would have normally fallen for the gesture completely, but he was so shaken that it was so random and sudden and coming from Yugyeom??? 

“What are you doing?” he whispered, searching Yugyeom’s eyes.

Yugyeom smiled, smoothing Jinyoung’s hair back from his forehead.

“You probably want someone to hold you too, hyung.” Yugyeom mumbled, the embarrassment in his voice almost palpable. He giggled a little self-consciously, his fingers becoming unsteady and tangled in Jinyoung’s hair. “Sorry if I’m not very good at it...haven’t had much practice.”

Jinyoung turned his head to the side, burying his nose in Yugyoem’s stomach to hide his smile. “You’re good at it.” he whispered as Yugyeom continued to stroke his hair, stretching his other arm across Jinyoung’s stomach, offering a sense of security.

“What’s that, hyung?” Yugyeom asked.

Jinyoung didn’t bother to answer verbally, but nuzzled his nose against Yugyeom’s tummy, closing his eyes and tightly holding onto his maknae’s arm.

Yugyeom giggled again as Jinyoung cuddled him, affirming his suspicion. Jinyoung held him so much because he actually wanted to be held himself. Yugyeom looked at Jinoung’s hands, holding onto his arm like a koala and smiled.

“You’re so cute, hyung” he teased softly, patting Jinyoung’s head. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey bbs! Pls let me know if you liked it! Tysm for reading this tiny ficlet! Muah! <3


End file.
